Spirit of warrior - Nejiten
by VikXX
Summary: Sometimes we must do small acts of courage. Mine was wearing armor and fighting in the war for my father. My other act of courage was to survive Neji Hyuuga, to survive his coldness and indifference. Survive mainly the feelings of that was felt by my commander who thinks I am a man. My name? I'm Mitsashi Tenten, but the soldiers know me as Ping. Based on Mulan's tale.


**N/A: English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes made.**

**It was just an idea I had when I watched Mulan again. And a tribute to Tenten. For the girl who dreamed to be as powerful as Senju Tsunade.**

* * *

**P.V. Tenten**

It was spring, the flowers were beginning to open. The garden of my house was so beautiful with the cherry blossoms blooming, and the first rays of the sun touching them. I had barely slept, spent all night studying what a wife should be like.

Be polite.

Silent

Know how to listen.

Graceful.

That is, I was in trouble.

It was a very special day for my family, today would be the day when the village matchmaker would interview the single girls and tell who was appropriate to marry.

It was my time to bring honor to my home, and the Mitsashi name goes on next to my husband. And I hated it, of course I was glad my parents were happy.

But I was afraid of failing, I was never very feminine, I always liked games, strategies and weapons. And one of the reasons was my father, who was the greatest arms craftsman in my province.

Being an only child without brothers, my father would let me spend hours with him while he explained the importance and proper way of handling each weapon. I was a child at the time, but I still remembered all of his explanations and teachings. Over the years and as I grew up my mother tried to occupy me with useless teachings about how a lady should behave, and finally forbade me to go to my father's work when I was 13 years old.

My father had used his skills to manufacture and handle weapons in the war against the Huns; he was a great warrior. More different than many think he was extremely kind and wise.

My mother was mostly a calm, loving woman who wanted to make me a lady, which failed miserably because I'm so clumsy.

My grandmother was my favorite, with her superstitions about lucky crickets and the secret bets with my father (my mother hated betting). She kept telling me to be myself and get a handsome groom. Emphasis on the beautiful.

That was pointless I would never learn the 99 rules of being a wife.

\- Tenten! - I heard my dad call.

Damn it was late, this time I should have gone to meet my mom. I jumped out of bed and ended up writing the other 5 rules on my arm.

\- I'm on my way!

I run out of the room and put rice in a bowl and eat like crazy while trying to finish my homework. My father was sitting on a bench watching the cherry blossoms.

\- Aren't you late? Your mother will be very angry.

\- Have you had your tea? - I ignored his question as he offered a cup of hot tea. - The doctor said you should take it three times a day.

He took the cup and held my hand.

\- No matter what happens I'll always love her. - I looked at my father who looked tired and leaned more and more on his cane.

And I opened my best smile. I could not fail him.

\- I'll obtain dad. - I said getting up and going towards the stables.

There was a beautiful black stallion.

\- I don't know what to do Atlas anymore. - I put all my anxieties and insecurities into that phrase as I stroked his black fur.

Riding it was surely one of the best sensations in the world.

I was getting close to the bathroom when I almost ran over an old man.

My mother gave me a warning look as she dragged me inside, it was only a matter of time before she made any criticism.

\- One of the main duties of a wife is to be punctual. - See? I said. - Luckily I already got your shower ready. - She said showing me the foamy bathtub and taking off my clothes soon after pushing me inside.

\- It's cold. - I said when my skin came into contact with water.

\- Well if it had arrived on time would be hot. - Spoke while rubbing me and took my arm and saw my little glue.

\- It's just for security. - I said embarrassed, she glared at me but let it pass.

A few minutes later I was surrounded by women putting on makeup and pulling my hair, I looked in the large mirror where they put in front of me. The makeup further highlighted my features making them more evident and feminine, my hair was tied in a beautiful bun (usually I wore two) with pink ribbons.

\- Do not worry dear you will honor your ancestors. - Said one of the women who was putting on makeup. - You have an singular beauty. Now breathe.

And I let out a breath, I didn't even realize I was holding him. Soon after my mother brought a pink and purple kimono.

\- It's beautiful. - Said while being dressed.

I was finally ready, when I looked into the mirror I barely recognized myself. That girl was beautiful, delicate and if I stood still long enough graceful.

\- We have to go. - said my mother. - The girls have started the song.

\- Still something - said my grandmother entered with a small cage, please do not be a cricket. Please. - First a lucky cricket. - she said holding the cage aside on my kimono. Ah what is it? _I asked please._

\- Grandma ... - I started talking but was interrupted.

\- Second. - She showed me a comb studded with rubies, it was beautiful. "It was mine, it gave me luck with your grandfather."

\- Thanks.

Soon after she left for the hurried door, the girls could be heard singing a song about honor and family. My mother handed me a small umbrella and wished me good luck. I quickly got in line singing the song as I headed for the matchmaker's house.

**P.V. General hyuuga**

I bowed before the emperor, and looked at the chief advisor waiting for his orders.

\- What is the situation General? - asked the emperor.

\- The Huns are about to cross the wall. - I said slowly so that he could absorb the idea.

\- We can't send troops to intercept them - Emperor asked looking at the war map.

\- General Uchiha has already arranged this, but keep in mind that if they failed there will be only my troops left to defend China, we don't have enough men. If you allow me we should start recruiting.

**P.V. Tenten**

Finally we stopped in front of the house casually with our umbrellas blocking our faces. A fat and very ugly woman came out with a clipboard. Just looking at her made me afraid.

\- Mitsashi Fa Tenten - She spoke and I got up and said present, the woman looked at me as if she could see my soul and hated what she se. - Speaking without permission. - She noted.

\- But I...

\- I came with me. - Said entering the house.

As soon as I walked through the door she closed it in an absurd crash and approached to some extent that I was trapped. She looked me up and down. His look made me feel like trash.

\- Very thin. - Said looking at me. - Too thin to have children.

Oh my goodness it would be a long interview.


End file.
